Just a Game
by Ariesgirl666
Summary: Based on a prompt from ChillPillBerry -what if Buffy and Drusilla were to switch bodies like Faith and Buffy did in "Who Are You", with Buffy having to pretend to be Dru to fool Spike and Dru messing with the Scoobies. Takes place during early Season 2, so pre-Angelus and before the episode "What's My Line". Currently Spike/Dru with eventual Spuffy. Will become canon-divergent AU.
1. Open the Door

**This story was inspired by ChillPillBerry's prompt and takes place sometime during early Season 2. (Between Lie To Me and What's My Line)**

 **I still own nothing :(**

 **Enjoy!**

 _"Insanity is the definition of fun" -unknown_

Buffy heard a distinctive growl behind her. She turned and staked the vampire immediately. The blond rolled her eyes. "When are you guys gonna learn? The whole point of a sneak attack is to be…well, sneaky."

She heard a low-throated giggling from the shadows of the cemetery and froze, whipping out another stake.

Drusilla emerged, looking like a malevolent angel in a Victorian-like white dress, her dark eyes flashing and her long dark hair curling down her back. Buffy noticed a slight hint of red at the corner of her lips. "It's so silly," she informed Buffy.  
"What?" the Slayer asked carefully.

The delicate vampire stifled another laugh behind a lily-white hand. She looked at Buffy, dark eyes filled with mirth. "You think you're winning," she said, suppressing more giggles.

Something about Drusilla had always rubbed Buffy the wrong way. It wasn't just the craziness –major creep factor, though. Maybe it was the knowing that Angel –or rather Angelus –had sired her.

There was something else, though, something Buffy couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Come closer and say that again," Buffy challenged.

"You think you're a great big fire," Drusilla said dreamily. "But you're just a little, little candle."  
She swayed closer to Buffy. "Spike wants to extinguish you, little candle," the vampiress continued, her voice rising gleefully. "But he doesn't know the secret!"

"Oh yeah?" Buffy said, every muscle in her body tense. "What's the secret?"

Drusilla moved to stand behind Buffy, her long lacquered fingernails touching the shorter girl's temples gently. "I need to be inside," she whispered in a surprisingly clear, firm voice. "You need to come outside."

She spun Buffy around and grabbed her hand, and Buffy felt something metal and hot inside it. The heat was unbearable and Buffy screamed as she fell to the ground.  
"Open the door and let me in, open the door and let me in," Drusilla sang deliriously.

Then everything was screaming.

Buffy opened her eyes. It had been only a few seconds since Drusilla had burned her, but the screaming had seemed to go on for an eternity. She opened her hand but saw no burn mark, only strangely pale skin and long delicate fingers.  
She looked up sharply, opening her mouth to yell at Drusilla, but Drusilla wasn't there.

The girl that stood in front of her had short blond hair and green eyes, and she wore a skirt, pink sweater, and white top. It was an exact copy of Buffy, down to the delicate gold cross necklace around her duplicate's neck.

 _Am I really that short?_ Buffy wondered. From where she stood, the duplicate seemed shorter.

The duplicate met her eyes and grinned eagerly. "What a clever trick," she said in Buffy's own voice.  
"What did you do to me?" Buffy demanded, but the voice that emerged from her lips was not her own. It was richer and deeper, with a thick accent.

Buffy clapped her hand over her mouth. Drusilla.

Buffy looked down to see herself dressed in a white Victorian dress and white slippers. She frantically touched her hair only to find that it was long and dark.

She touched her mouth and her fingers came away wet with something dark red that made Buffy feel sick to her stomach.

The duplicate yanked the cross necklace off her own neck with a hiss, but her displeased expression vanished like water as she examined Buffy proudly.

"Isn't it special?" she asked sweetly. "Playing dress-up and taking turns?"

"Drusilla! Change me back!" Buffy ordered in that horrible voice that wasn't her own.

Drusilla shook her head slowly from side to side. "I can't end the game yet," she protested. "That would be losing."

"Buffy! Buffy!" shouted a familiar voice. Both Buffy and Drusilla whipped around only to see Willow making her way up the cemetery. She spotted the fake Buffy and waved cheerfully. Then she spotted Buffy and cringed back, pulling out a cross.

"Willow!" Drusilla said, smiling as she took Willow's arm in her own.

"Willow, get away from her," Buffy ordered in Drusilla's voice. Willow looked at Buffy with wide, fearful eyes. The hand holding the cross trembled. "Willow! She's going to hurt you, get back!"  
"Stay away," Willow said carefully, her eyes fixed on who she thought was Drusilla.

"I'm Buffy! She's Drusilla!" Buffy protested frantically.

Drusilla laughed Buffy's exact high sweet laugh. "She plays games, Willow. No need to listen. Let's go."  
"O-Okay. But Buffy, shouldn't you fight her?" asked Willow hesitantly.

Drusilla turned to smile at Buffy, her newly green eyes twinkling. "Don't worry, precious," she cooed. "She'll get hers."

"Willow! Willow, get Giles! Or Xander! Don't trust her! Wil, come on!" Buffy begged, but Willow hurried out of the cemetery with Drusilla right beside her.

Drusilla looked back at Buffy and smiled coldly. "Stay away, you bad, bad, evil vampire!" she called smilingly. "My Watcher and I will stake you. Who do you think he'll believe?"  
"Come on, Buffy," Willow insisted, taking Drusilla's arm and leading her out of the cemetery. Drusilla threw her head back and laughed as she followed the redhead.

Buffy stood, shocked in the cemetery.

Willow clearly believed Drusilla, so why wouldn't Xander, Giles, and even Cordelia? Buffy sighed. She wasn't sure if sunlight or crosses would hurt her, but she didn't want to take her chances with a pointy wooden stick.

Drusilla was an easy target wandering around, and Buffy could think of several people who would want to use the opportunity to kill her. Namely –Angel.

And as much as Buffy hated to admit it, there was only one place that she –that Drusilla –would be safe.

 _Preview for next chapter:_

 _"Hello, darling. Have a good walk?"_

 _Buffy forced a smile onto her face. "Spike."_


	2. Whatever the Birdies Say

**Finally, the second chapter of Just a Game! Please let me know how I did. And thank you to all of the reviews, follows, and favorites that I got. You guys encourage me to keep writing.**

Buffy entered the factory cautiously, every nerve in her body screaming at her about what a horrible idea this was.

And then Spike sauntered into view and the nerves began screaming a hundred times louder.

"Hello, darling. Have a good walk?"  
Despite her initial reaction to barf, Buffy forced a smile onto her face. "Spike." She was pleased when it lilted just like Drusilla's voice did.  
"Your dress, pet." Buffy looked down to see the bottom of her white dress covered in cemetery dirt. Spike smiled more gently than Buffy had ever seen him. "I'll get you a new one if you like."  
"That's okay," Buffy said, feeling uncomfortable. Spike looked a little confused at "Drusilla's" apparent sanity, so Buffy added, "The –uh –the birdies say that it's okay, Spike."

Spike shrugged, clearly used to this. "Well, whatever the birdies say, love."  
He put his hands on Buffy's waist, the cold touch making her barely able to keep from flinching. Spike looked carefully at her. "Something wrong, ducks?"

"No," Buffy said in Dru's light, lilting voice. _Way to go, Buff, you're really getting the hang of speaking like a crazy vampire!_ "Everything is just right, Spike." She touched his cheek gently, restraining the urge to smack him and just run. But she had seen how Dru couldn't keep her hands off her vampire boy-toy, so it was probably best to keep acting like the insane vamp, at least until Buffy had another plan.

"Are you hungry, Dru?" Spike asked, concern crossing his face. "You really need to eat someone."

 _Someone._ Buffy cringed. "I'm good thanks."

Spike looked at her funny.

"I mean, I'm just absolutely fine, Spike," Buffy said, and then mentally berated herself.

"Is this another one of your games, princess?" Spike asked.

"Yes!" Buffy said quickly. "Yes, it is a game! Where I –uh –speak. Funny. Words. Funny words. Yeah. That's the game!"

"Well –okay then, I guess," Spike said. "You have fun with your game, darling. I'm going to try and figure out how to kill the bloody Slayer."

Buffy's head shot straight up. _Now this is something I need to know!  
_ "How?" she demanded. "I mean –" she slunk closer to Spike, manipulating Drusilla's body as seductively as she could. "Tell me everything,"  
"Well –I haven't actually come up with a plan yet," Spike admitted.

 _That's a relief._

Buffy made sure to not show her relief in her eyes, frowning instead.  
"Don't pout, ducks. I'll kill the Slayer soon enough, and then you can have her guts for garters if that pleases you."  
"That's nasty!" Buffy said, recoiling. She quickly recovered. "Which is just the way I like it."  
"And once she's dead we'll be able to do whatever we want by the Hellmouth," Spike said, twirling Buffy around. "We'll get you strong again and then we can kill whoever we bloody please, starting with that ridiculous ponce Angelus."

Buffy stiffened. "Kill Angel?" she asked, trying to make her question seem innocent. "How are you going to do that?"  
"I know pet, he was your sire and all, but he's different now. He's changed." Spike made a disgusted expression. "We don't need him anyway. Just you and me forever, right Dru?"  
Another vampire rushed into the room. Buffy spun on instinct. She hadn't seen this one before, but he clearly worked for Spike.

Spike wrapped one of his arms around Buffy's waist. "It's alright, love," he murmured in her ear. "A bit fragile today, are we?"  
Buffy forced herself to relax, or relax as best he could with his lips – _Spike's lips_ –touching her hair. Well, not her hair, anyway. Technically it was Drusilla's hair.

"Well?" Spike demanded, his voice becoming harsher as he glowered at the vampire that'd just come in.

"We have news. About the Slayer."

Buffy stiffened. Spike released her and stalked towards the trembling fledgling vampire. "The Slayer? What about her?"

"That weapon you wanted…well, it looks like she got to it first."  
"Spike, what's going on?" Buffy asked.

He turned back to her with that look of protectiveness on his face. Buffy still found it unnerving that a murderer like William the Bloody could actually care about her –well, not her, she reminded herself. Drusilla.

"Nothing, pet. Just –remember that weapon I told you about last night? The one I was certain'd do the Slayer in for good?"  
Buffy traced her hand along Spike's jawline, but her mind was spinning. Drusilla –the real one –had destroyed this weapon, whatever it was. But why? Forget that, why had Drusilla done this in the first place? Buffy doubted that it was a sudden sunlight craving that led the crazy vampire to switch bodies with the Slayer.

She realized she'd zoned out while Spike was talking, but it didn't look like she'd missed much. He was yelling at his lackey again, barking orders. The vampire practically stumbled over his own two feet in the rush to get away from Spike.

Spike turned back to Buffy. "Don't worry, sweetheart," he said. "I'll find a way to kill that Slayer, and then we'll do whatever you want, every night."  
"Spike," Buffy asked, trying to tilt her head and unfocus her eyes like she'd seen Drusilla do. "Did I ever talk to you about defeating the Slayer?"  
Luckily for her, Spike had a lot of practice with crazy Drusilla. "Not much, love. Why, have an idea?"

He touched her forehead gently, cold fingertips pressing lightly against her temple.

"Yes!" Buffy said suddenly, struck by a thought. "We should capture her, Spike."  
Spike made a face. "Capture her? I don't know, pet. That girl's a tricky one. If you want a toy, I'll get you a human girl to play with."  
"No!" Buffy recoiled. She stared defiantly up at Spike –he wasn't that tall, she decided. Maybe she should start wearing heels once she got back in her own body. "I want to capture the Slayer, Spike." _If we capture Drusilla, I can finally get some answers._ Widening her eyes and pouting, she played her trump card. "Angel would get her for me."

Just as she'd predicted, Spike's resolve weakened. He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Alright, ducks. I'll capture the Slayer for you."

Buffy smiled, running her thumb along the side of Spike's face – _and dear God, his_ cheekbones _! Behave, Buffy. Evil and murder-y. Remember?_

"That's my Spike."

 _Preview for next chapter  
_

 _"_ _No, you're not listening to what I'm saying!" Willow met the eyes of each person in the room, willing them to understand. "We can't wait around anymore! We have to rescue Buffy!"_


	3. With the Pieces All Broken On the Floor

**Note: This is from Willow and Giles's point of view, so "Buffy" here is actually Drusilla in Buffy's body.**

"What did you think of class today, Buffy?" Willow asked.

Buffy looked up sharply, as if she was unused to being addressed, before she clapped her hands. "It was _marvelous_ , Willow."  
"Are you feeling okay?" Willow frowned. Buffy rarely used words like _marvelous_. And she never, ever, enjoyed high school.  
"It's been a while since I could listen. All the bad, nasty things in my head, cluttering up my brain."  
Willow considered. Her best friend was probably overtired from all that vampire slayage, that's all. "Maybe we should sit down, Buffy." She helped the petite blond sit down.

Buffy smiled, tilting her head back so that the sunlight from a nearby open window bathed her features. "This is nice, isn't it?"  
"The sun? Yeah, I guess it is."  
"When I'm such a bad girl it burns me all up, but as long as I'm good it won't harm me."

"Uh –okay then."

Cordelia walked over. Buffy stood, clapping her hands gleefully.  
"Something wrong with her?" Cordelia asked.

Buffy examined Cordelia, her face becoming strangely somber. Suddenly, almost faster than Willow could see, the Slayer slapped Cordelia across the face.

Cordelia, stunned, turned back to look at Buffy. "What –"

"That was for my Angel," Buffy said. "He's going to be a Daddy!" Her voice rose, and then dropped suddenly, as if she and Cordelia were sharing a secret. "Don't get in the way."

"I am _so_ over Angel." Cordelia turned back to Willow. "Willow, what is going on?"  
"Maybe she's possessed or something?" Willow said. "Come on, Buffy. Let's go see Giles. He'll figure this out."  
"Not much he'll figure out with the pieces all broken on the floor," Buffy replied, her anger suddenly deflated. "Look at all the pretty birds."  
"Buffy, you're just messing around, right?" But even as Willow asked it, she knew something was wrong.

Buffy was singing to herself under her breath as they made their way to the library. _"Oh, don't deceive me, oh never leave me, how could you use a poor maiden so?"_

 ** _THIS IS A LINE BREAK_**

Rupert Giles turned sharply at the sound of footsteps.  
"Giles?" He heard Willow call. "Are you in here?"  
Giles stepped out from between the bookshelves. "I'm over here," he called. "Something wrong?"

He immediately noticed Buffy was looking around as if she'd never seen the library before, with her eyes big and wide, occasionally even giggling a little. And Buffy _never_ looked excited to see the library.

"Cordelia, you stay with Buffy," Willow ordered.

"Yay." Despite her apparent lack of enthusiasm, the brunette did as Willow ordered, helping Buffy sit down at the library table. Willow hurried up to talk to Giles.

Giles watched Buffy toy with strands of Cordelia's hair while the former cheerleader made several indignant noises.  
"Dear Lord, what on Earth is wrong with her?" Giles asked.

Willow kept her voice low. "I don't know. I've been with her all day."  
"Ooh!" Buffy trilled, standing up. "Look at all the books. Do you think there's a book about me?"  
"Sit back down, Buffy," Cordelia said with a sigh.

Giles turned his appalled gaze from his Slayer to her best friend.

"Has she been drinking?"  
"N-not that I know of," Willow said. "We didn't even go to the Bronze last night."  
"I'll begin researching anything that could cause this kind of behavior. Until then, make sure that at least one of you is with her at all times," Giles decided.

Xander entered the library. "Hey guys. What are we killing today?"

"I'd say your fashion sense, but we all know that's already dead," Cordelia sniped.

"Hahaha. Whatever would we do without your incredible wit, Cordelia?" Xander retorted.

Buffy seemed to find this hilarious. "Yes, who knows?" she managed through giggles.

"Uh…Buff. Something wrong?" Xander asked.

Buffy walked up to Xander, standing on her tiptoes so that she could place her hand over one of his eyes, covering it. She tilted her head, examining him.  
"Buff?" Xander asked.

"Buffy's been acting C-R-A-Z-Y," Cordelia explained.

"Even if Buffy is possessed, I'm relatively certain she can still spell," Giles interjected.

Buffy dropped her hand from Xander's face and stepped back. "I like you better with both eyes," she informed him.  
"Wow, thanks, Buff. I like me better with two eyes too," he replied.

"Why don't Xander and I take you home, Buffy?" Willow offered.  
"Home?" Buffy pouted. "I don't want to go home."  
"I wouldn't want to go to your house either," Cordelia agreed.

"Where do you want to go?" Giles asked, mouthing over her head, _Don't aggravate her_. Unfortunately for the librarian, none of the Scoobies could figure out what he was saying.  
Buffy's eyes lit up and she spun on her heel, clapping her hands. "I want to go Slaying!"

Giles and Jenny Calendar were tasked with doing research to find out why Buffy was acting strangely, while Cordelia, Xander, and Willow took Buffy to the cemetery.

She was holding a cross in her hand, despite the fact that she usually didn't bother with them, curling her fingers around the surface with a look of pure delight on her face.

"Okay," Xander said slowly. "Is nobody else going to address that if she _is_ possessed, taking her to an abandoned place with a lot of weapons is _not_ going to end well for us?"  
"Good point. See you guys," Cordelia said, and took off down the hill. They could hear a car start a minute later.

Willow sighed. "I guess we're walking home."

Buffy had gone far ahead of them when suddenly they heard a scream.  
"Buffy!" Willow shouted, pulling out a crossbow and rushing forward. Xander followed right behind, clutching a large wooden cross in one hand and a bottle of holy water in the other.

Spike and Drusilla were standing there, along with a couple of vamp lackeys. Spike had Buffy pressed up against his body, one arm around her waist, his hand holding her neck. "Let me go," Buffy demanded in a petulant sounding voice, although she made very little move to struggle and for a minute it almost looked like she was suppressing a smile. But of course she wasn't.

"Whatever's wrong with her, she's still our friend!" Xander shouted, running forward and brandishing his bottle of holy water. He didn't get far, before a large vampire lackey sent him flying backwards. Xander slammed into a gravestone and didn't get up again.  
"Xander!" screamed Drusilla suddenly, her eyes filled with an uncharacteristic worry.

Willow shot the vamp that had attacked Xander before rushing to her friend's side. He was breathing.

Spike gave Drusilla a strange look, and she began examining the sky. "I mean -Look at all the birdies."

"You sure you don't want me to just kill her for you, pet?" Spike asked, tightening his hold on Buffy's neck. "It's awfully tempting."

Willow frantically reloaded her crossbow, but her fingers were slippery and she couldn't, she couldn't, omigod this wasn't happening!

"No, Spike," Drusilla replied.

 _What were they planning to do with Buffy?_

"Come on, baby. No more Slayer problems, and we can feast on her little mates afterward."

"I said no!" Drusilla shouted, and Spike seemed a little cowed by this.

"Alright, baby. Let's get her home, then."

"What about her?" one of the vampire lackeys asked, gesturing towards a helpless Willow.

"Who, the redhead? Whatever you want."

"Willow!" Buffy cried out in a soft voice. She struggled against Spike, but she seemed somehow weaker. Willow was worried about her.

"Don't touch her!" Drusilla ordered suddenly. Willow looked at her unexpected savior with shock. Drusilla looked worried, but she smiled brightly at the confused vamp lackeys. "If you hurt her, you'll be late for my tea party," she said, and then sashayed after Spike.

 ** _THIS IS A LINE BREAK_**

Willow managed to drag a half-conscious Xander back into the library.

"Dear lord!" said Giles, standing up. Jenny stood as well, helping Willow lift Xander onto the library table.  
"What happened? Where's Buffy?" the Watcher demanded.

Willow was breathing heavily, and Jenny helped her sit down.  
"Spike and Drusilla…they ambushed her in the cemetery!"  
"Is she alright?" Giles asked.  
"They –they kidnapped her! And this vampire slammed Xander against a gravestone!"

"Why would they need her alive? For some sort of ritual?" Jenny mused.

"And you think this is truly Buffy, and not some possessing demon?" Giles double-checked.

"She did seem weaker," Willow mused. "And Spike was able to overpower her easily. But that was definitely our Buffy."

Cordelia entered the room. "Please tell me I didn't miss anything interesting," she said with a sigh. Willow quickly filled her in.

"O-okay, we need a plan," Giles was cleaning his glasses, clearly agitated.

"Maybe they need her unharmed for a vampire ritual," reassured Jenny. "That seems like a logical explanation."  
"Spike and Drusilla aren't very ritual-y vampires though," Willow pointed out. "More just, you know, bite-y and kill-y."

Cordelia sighed. "I miss my life before I met you guys!"

"I'm worried about Buffy," Giles said. "Spike may be an impulsive vampire, but he was taught by Angelus –and Angelus's specialty was torture. Who knows what Buffy could be going through right now?"

"Let's stop imagining then!" Willow was surprised by the strength of her voice. Maybe it came from the pure and utter helplessness of watching one of her only two friends in the world be dragged off by vampires, and watching the other get thrown against a gravestone. Literally being so helpless that Spike and Drusilla didn't even bother to kill her. But she kept talking. "Buffy is out there somewhere, and the sooner we find Spike and Drusilla, the more likely it is that she's alive. So let's go!"

"Yes, but Willow, it's late at night. Why would we be any more successful against Spike than Buffy was?" Jenny interjected.

"Every moment wasted is a moment that they could be spending torturing Buffy," murmured Giles. He looked sick at the thought.  
"We have to go!" Willow said. "And we have to go now!"  
"Just charging in, half-cocked? Like Buffy did?" Cordelia challenged. "What good is that going to do?"

"If we at least wait til morning," Jenny offered, but Willow interrupted with her loudest voice yet. "No, you're not listening to what I'm saying!" Willow met the eyes of each person in the room, willing them to understand. "We can't wait around anymore! We have to rescue Buffy!"

None of them got any sleep that night, as Cordelia took Xander to the emergency room, Willow found blueprints of all factories, crypts, and morgues nearby, Giles searched for any ritual involving a living Slayer, and Jenny reached out to all her contacts for any info on Spike and Drusilla's whereabouts.

When Cordelia and Xander returned, neither of them said anything, just dropped a box of donuts on the table and opened up books of vampire rituals.

 _Preview for Next Chapter:_

 _Spike felt himself smile. She was so cute. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever seen his dark princess like this, stumbling over her words clumsily. It was strangely endearing, weirdly vulnerable in a way that almost reminded him of…_

 _The smile dropped from his lips when he realized that he was thinking of Buffy Summers._

 **A/N: Wow, this chapter turned out longer than I thought! Oh well. In case you didn't pick up on it, most of what Drusilla says is foreshadowing. Ah, Drusilla. If only they had listened to you...  
**

 **I don't know how many chapters this story is going to be yet, but I'm really encouraged by all the great reviews that I got! (hint hint)**

 **The next chapter is definitely going to be from Spike's POV. I hope that encourages you to follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Once I get about ten reviews, I'll probably post my next chapter. Sound fair?  
**

 **xoxo,**

 **-Ariesgirl666**


End file.
